It is known in the art to which this invention pertains to provide vacuum-assisted tools for the purpose of effecting the removal of dust and like particulate materials from the exposed surfaces of the slats in Venetian blind structures. Generally stated, in the earlier arrangements of which applicant is presently aware, the cleaning means, typically referenced to in the prior art as dusting, brushing or wiping elements, are provided by brushes or bristles, foamed plastic or multi-cellular pads or sponges, or tufts of string or yarn presenting generally the appearance of a conventional dust mop. Numerous drawbacks are immediately apparent in these earlier attempts at dust removal from the Venetian blind slats. The brush or tuft-type cleaning elements often act too vigorously upon the accumulated dust particles, creating what may be considered dust clouds in the immediate area, which tend to escape the collecting action of the suction forces provided by the main vacuum machine. As to the cellular pad or sponge cleaning element approach, the accumulated dust particles are generally not sufficiently disturbed, and there merely takes place a wiping action and little dust actually removed even with vacuum assistance.
The prior art structures suffer from an additional significant disadvantage. Earlier tools for cleaning Venetian blinds are generally characterized by a tubular nozzle portion mounting in various ways the cleaning elements. In some arrangements means are provided to trap the removal dust at one end of the nozzle, and in others along the length of the nozzle a single axially extending slot is provided. Again, it is apparent that effective dust removal cannot be anticipated utilizing conventionally available vacuum sources.